


Teacakes

by xxoncerfeelsxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, inspired by the teacakes deleted scene, teacakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoncerfeelsxx/pseuds/xxoncerfeelsxx
Summary: Belle bets Rumplestiltskin won't enjoy her undeniably delicious teacakes... The stakes? No magic for a whole week.





	Teacakes

It wasn't that he enjoyed teasing her and making fun of her so easily, it was the fact that she challenged him back at every comment, each braver than the last. It was this that got him into this situation.

One week. One entire week without magic. Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, without an ounce of magic for seven whole days. He couldn't stress his anger enough. His pretty little maid made him a bet he couldn't refuse, and the stakes were most definitely in her favor. Why it was this way, he did not know. Many times he tried to explain that he couldn't simply "turn-off" his magic, so she decided not using magic for a week was an equally worthy consequence. Nevertheless, he had lost and now here he was. As magic-less as he was in his days as a pathetic coward.

It all started a few days ago in the Great Hall of the Dark Castle with a little plateful of pastries and undeniably delicious teacakes...

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin tapped his long greenish fingernail on the glossy wooden table with impatience.

Within seconds, Belle emerged from the kitchen with a plate of assorted pastries, and the warm aroma filled the room as steam rose from the food. "I wasn't sure which one you preferred with your tea, so I baked as much as I could." She hurriedly poured tea into the very same teacup she had chipped her first day working for him because she had noticed it was the only teacup she had ever saw him drink from.

The room was oddly quiet, usually the clever imp threw a quip here and there. Belle sipped her tea, taking a seat by her master. She watched as he carefully waved his hand over the food, inspecting each pastry.

"The teacakes are the best." She said, breaking the silence with a cheery voice.

He looked up at her with an eyebrow slowly raising, "Are they?"

"Of course. They're my specialty. I used to bake them for my papa." Her tone had somewhat changed, but her smiled remained. "I wager you won't be able to stop eating them once you have a taste."

"Is that a bet I hear?"

"Only if you're willing to risk something if you lose."

"And if I win? What do I get if I truly do not enjoy these," Rumplestiltskin gestured to the plate of desserts, "teacakes? I already have you as my caretaker for my castle."

"If you truly do not like my little cakes, then I will owe you one favor beyond my duties as a maid. But, if you do like them, you will have to..." She paused, genuinely surprised she and the Dark One were having a sort of friendly banter, "If you enjoy my cakes, you will have to give up your magic for one week."

Rumplestiltskin was taken back by her stakes. One favor versus a single week without magic.

"Do we have a deal?" Belle almost mocked his elegant imp-like gestures.

He delicately picked up a small teacakes with two fingers and nodded his head, "I suppose we do." He popped it into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with his maid.

The moment the little cake touched his lips, the fluffy confection had danced like fairies on his tastebuds. He almost giggled with delight, but he held himself back. No magic? He couldn't break a deal, even one as small as this. He was the Dark One. The most powerful being in all the realms. Rumplestiltskin needed magic.

He coughed, feigning disgust. "Looks like you owe me a favor, dearie, and don't think just because you live here in the castle with me that I won't treat you like everyone else."

Without a second thought, Belle said, "I wasn't aware 'everyone else' spent their afternoons drinking tea with you."

And just like that, the sorcerer disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

She huffed, and listed her skirt to pile the cups and food onto a platter with haste. "He enjoyed that teacake. His eyes lit at the first taste of it!" she said to herself. She sighed and left to clean the rest of the castle.

\-----

Belle hummed to herself as she did everyday while dusting the furniture of the Great Hall. Looking at the sundial display, she realized it was time for Rumplestiltskin's afternoon tea. She walked to the kitchen, and suddenly stopped when she heard the small clatter of silverware. Quieting her steps, she snuck up to the kitchen door. Suddenly, Belle swung open the door, and the sight she was met with had her frozen in place. Standing there beside the counter with a now empty plate was her troublesome master with the last teacake between his fingers.

"Rumplestiltskin!" She gasped.

Like a mischievous child with his hand caught in a cookie jar, Rumple popped the pastry into his mouth without a shred of regret.


End file.
